Hotel Galactica
by Raylan
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von Alienjagdt. Eine Family ist verschwunden. Ariana lernt Flöte und entdeckt einige neue Eigenschaften. Mulder und Scully sind auch mit von der Partie! Fortsetzung kommt auch bald. Sonst alles vollständig.
1. Chapter 1 Spurlos

So. Da ist sie die Vortsetzung. Hoffe sie gefällt euch!!

* * *

„Guten Morgen." Scully und Mulder betraten den kleinen Kellerraum des großen FBI-Hauptgebäudes in Washington D.C., der ihr Büro war. Ich saß wie immer _(seit den letzten zwei Wochen g)_ schon darin und wartete auf die beiden. „Guten Morgen!!", sie schienen gute Laune zu haben. Alle fanden es komisch, dass Scully und Mulder, die immer als Mr. Und als Mrs. Spooky galten, was ich erst seit gestern wusste, eine neue Agentin bei den X-Akten hatten. Keiner glaubte an Mulders verrückte Theorien, außer Scully und jetzt eben auch ich. _ (Authors Command :Warum auch nicht? In Arianas Fall und in vielen anderen stimmen seine Vermutungen ja, oder?) _Deshalb war es mir bis jetzt schwer gefallen neue Kontakte zu knüpfen, obwohl niemand wusste, was ich war. Mulder und Scully, dass war mir in den letzten paar Wochen aufgefallen, wurden von allen anderen Agenten respektvoll behandelt, aber sie wurden auch gemieden. Die meisten machten nämlich einen großen Bogen um sie, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste. Beide legten ihre Mäntel ab und Dana setzte sich zu mir. „Was machst du denn schon hier?", fragte sie. „Auf euch warten.", ich grinste. Mulder indessen war an einen Aktenschrank gegangen und suchte etwas. Als er es gefunden hatte, kam er zu uns und klatschte Scullys Morgenzeitung zusammen mit einer Akte auf den Tisch. Dann tippte er mit dem Finger auf die Zeitung. „Das wird interessant.", meinte er, setzte sich und lehnte sich in den Stuhl zurück. Ich las die Schlagzeile. Spurlos : Familie verschwunden Scully indessen schlug die Akte auf. Sie begann darin zu blättern. Ich schnappte mir den Zeitungsartikel auf Seite 5 und begann zu lesen.

Spurlos : Familie verschwunden

Am gestrigen Tag, als die Polizei auf der Suche nach Betty Dean (9) die Wohnung ihrer Familie aufsuchte, wurde dort niemand vorgefunden. Auch die Nachbarn hatten nichts bemerkt, die Deans waren nicht ausgegangen oder ähnliches. Die Schule hatte die Polizei alarmiert, nachdem die Schülerin nicht im Unterricht erschienen war. Als man versuchte die eltern des Mädchens in der Arbeit zu erreichen, wurde gemeldet, dass Loreen (39) und Jonathan Dean (41) ebenfalls verschwunden waren. Einer der Nachbarn meldete, die Deans wären im Urlaub in einem Hotel, namens Galactica in der Nähe von Brownsville, Mexico gewesen. Dort teilte man der Polizei mit, dass die Familie am Wochenende ausgecheckt sei...

Ich sah auf. „Steht in der Akte irgend etwas über Brownsville oder Mexico?" Scully sah ebenfalls auf. „Ja, wieso?" „Gib mal her." So tauschten wir über den Tisch hinweg Akte und Zeitung und lasen. Mulder beobachtete uns grinsend. „Das gibt es doch nicht!!" meinte Scully ein paar Minuten später. Ich sah Mulder an und sein Blick sagte mir, dass es das wahrscheinlich schon gab. Auch Scully schien verstanden zu haben. „Nun...", Mulder grinste nur noch breiter. „Ariana, du kannst doch dein Alter verändern?" „Ja und zum Teil mein Aussehen...", ich wusste nicht, ob dass im Moment so gut war und mir gefallen würde. „Gut, dann möchte ich dass du ungefähr neun wirst." Kaum hatte er das gesagt, sahs schon ein neunjähriges Mädchen vor ihm. Scully öffnete erstaunt den Mund und auch Mulder schien überrascht. Als er sich wieder gesammelt hatte meinte er : „Rote Haare?" Scully sah ihn erstaunt an. Schon hatte ich die gewünschten Haare. „Okay und noch braune Augen." Als ich vor ihnen saß und sie mich nur mit offenen Mündern betrachteten, meinte ich : „Sieht es so schrecklich aus?" Scully meinte als erste : „Nein, überwältigend passt besser." Mulder grinste breit. „Gut, Scully wie wollen sie heißen? Dana Mulder?" Scully sah auf. „Warum heißen sie denn nicht Fox Scully?" Schon als die beiden einen Freundschaftsstreit über den Namen veranstalten wollten, meinte ich : „Ihr beide könnt genauso gut McClandon heißen." Sie sahen zu mir. „Oder wir nehmen irgend einen anderen Namen... " ich grinste. Die beiden hätten ihre Gesichter sehen sollen. „Gut. Aber er soll mit S anfangen." Meinte Scully beleidigt. Mulder schien angestrengt nach zudenken. „Wie währe es mit Skinner?" fragte ich. „Was ist mit mir?" ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er den Raum betreten hatte. Mulder sah verlegen aus. „Nichts, Sir." Sagte ich. „Agent Mulder, Agent Scully, wer ist denn dieses Mädchen?" dabei sah er Scully fragend an. Schließlich, hatte außer ihr (und mir) niemand sonst rote Haare. Sie sah verlegen aus. „Das ist unsere Tochter." Sprang Mulder ihr bei. „Ihre TOCHTER??" Skinner sah erschrocken zwischen beiden hin und her. Davon hatte er nichts gewusst. Und sollte es jemand erfahren, dann hatten die beiden große Probleme. Ich meldete mich zu Wort. „Sir, ich..." „Sie heißt Ariana Snyder." Sagte Mulder. Skinner verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Mulder und Scully hatten eine Tochter, die hieß wie die neue Agentin und dann einen ganz anderen Nachnamen wie die beiden hatte. Scully saß einfach nur da und sagte nichts. „Sir ich..." Als Mulder mich wieder unterbrechen wollte, meinte ich. „Jetzt ist es genug, PAPA!!!" Er war augenblicklich still. „Sir, ich kann das erklären. Wir haben einen neuen Fall, hier." Ich hielt ihm die Akten unter die Nase. „Dabei, müssen wir eine Familie mimen und deshalb bin ich jetzt acht." „Neun.", korrigierte Mulder. „Neun..." Skinner verließ kopfschüttelnd den Raum. Scully sagte immer noch nichts. „Mrs. Snyder, sind sie mit ihrem Namen zufrieden?" „Aber natürlich Fox." Sie grinste. Wenn sie schon ein Ehepaar mit Kind mimen mussten, würde sie ihn auch duzen und bei seinem Vornahmen ansprechen, auch wenn er das nicht leiden konnte. „Na Ariana, mein kleiner Schatz wie findest du unseren Namen?" „Klasse." Sagte ich ohne viel Überzeugung. „Ich habe nicht verstanden, mein Schatz.." Mulder grinste breit und nahm Scully in den Arm, was er ja als Ehemann durfte. „Super!!!" ich versuchte nicht, meine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen. „Dann ist ja gut." Ich setzte mich. Schlimmer konnte es ja nicht mehr werden. Da schob Mulder mir eine Blockflöte vor die Nase. „Hier." „Was soll ich damit?" „Üb mal schön, bis wir unsere Pässe haben und los können." Damit, nahm er Scully und die beiden gingen zum FBI, Pässe machen. Ich saß da, mit der Flöte in der Hand und machte „Hrmmmm..." es war das einzig sinnvolle, dass mir einfiel.

* * *

Wieder vielen dank an Dry (alle sollten sich bedanken, nicht nur ich. Denn, wer berät mich immer und wer versucht mir zu sagen, wenn irgendwelche Lücken vorhanden sind?) Okay, ich denk mal das es jetzt so einigermaßen verständlich ist. Next Chapter just in progress. Falls irgendwelche Fragen auftreten einfach schreiben!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Wettervorhersage

Diese Geschichte ist zum größten Teil in meinem Ungarnaufenthalt entstanden, obwohl die Ideen schon da waren. Ich habe sie während der Fahrt weiter geschrieben und dann am Balaton (Plattensee) beendet. Danke an Flo für das durchlesen und verbessern. Du warst mir eine große Hilfe!!

Die Personen gehöhren nicht mir, außer Ariana. Diese Geschichte ist nur in meinem Kopf, auf Papier und jetzt im PC geschehen.

* * *

Als Mulder und Scully zum zweiten male an diesem Morgen ihr Büro betraten, wartete schon eine unruhige Ariana Snyder auf die beiden. 

Ich hatte sie schon bemerkt, als sie noch einen Gang weiter waren. Warum brauchten die denn so lange. Als sie endlich in der Tür standen, versuchte ich mich zurückzulehnen. Entspann dich. sagte ich mir selbst. „Na was macht denn unser Goldengel?" Mulder versuchte zu scherzen, es zog ganz und gar nicht. „Mulder, vielleicht, sollten sie aufhören Ariana zuärgern." Meinte Scully. Er nickte. „Okay Ariana, können sie ein Stück auf Flöte?" Er sah mich fragend an. Ich fing an zu grinsen. Wie gut, dass alle immer denken, dass Vögel keine Noten spielen können!! „Natürlich!! Suchen sie sich eines aus!!" Er nahm staunend das Liederheft entgegen und entschied sich für My Bonnie is over the Ocean. Ich setzte die Flöte an und keine 5 Minuten später, war ich auch schon fertig 5 Wiederholungen inbegriffen. Dann nahm er Liederheft Nr. 2.er tippte auf das Lied Möge die Straße . Dieses spielte ich dem Text entsprechend. Als ich aufhörte, sah Mulder mich fragend an. „Woher?... W...?" ich setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. „Ich lerne schnell!" Wenn die wüssten, WIE ich lerne...

Kaum hatten die beiden den Raum verlassen und waren im Aufzug verschwunden, saß auch ich nicht mehr still. Ich sprang auf und rannte zu unserem Tarnungsspezialisten. Ich hatte Glück, Scully und Mulder waren zu einem anderen gegangen. Von ihm ließ ich mir die einzelnen Töne, die man auf der Flöte braucht geben. Nur ein Bild wie die Töne aussehen und wie man die Flöte dabei hält. Dann verließ ich das Hauptgebäude in Richtung Park. Keine 5 Minuten musste ich auf einer Parkbank warten, da kam auch schon ein Spatz angeflogen und beäugte mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf. Ich legte einen Brotkrümel auf das Liederheft, dann tippte ich auf die Noten _(schließlich währe es komisch gekommen, hätte ich, während es sowieso schon komisch war, dass ein Vogel keine Angst vor mir hatte, angefangen wie ein Vogel zu zwitschern...) _, zuletzt zeigte ich ihm die Bilder. Er pfiff mir das Lied vor, nahm den Krümel und aß ihn und dann hüpfte er, während er mir das Lied langsam vorpfiff und ich versuchte es nachzuspielen, auf die Blätter, dass ich wusste, wie ich die Flöte halten muss. _(Vögel sind ausgezeichnete Solisten und kennen sich in der Tonwelt super aus!!) _So übten wir jedes Lied aus dem Liederheft. Nach einer Weile konnte ich schon einige Stücke. Doch wir übten bis ich alle konnte, immer mit dem gleichem Schema. Er bekam einen Krümel... Als ich auch das letzte Lied perfekt konnte und das Brot nicht mehr mehr als ein paar Krümel war, schenkte ich ihm diese und wir verabschiedeten uns. Der Spatz meinte noch, er würde mich vielleicht in Mexico besuchen kommen. Das nächste Problem war, wieder in das Gebäude zu gelangen. Der Wachmann hatte mich nämlich herausgelassen, aber ein Kind von neun Jahren, das behauptet, es müsse sofort in das FBI-Hauptgebäude, da ihm sonst von seinem Vorgesetzten der Kopf abgerissen würde, hakte er als geistigverwirrt ab. Nachdem zu meinem Glück Skinner aber gerade ankam als ich langsam wütend vor einem ebenfalls wütendem Wachmann stand, und mich bat, Mulder und Scully vor möglichen Unannehmlichkeiten zu bewahren, ließ der Mann mich doch noch passieren. _(zu seinem Glück.)_ Ich bedankte mich noch schnell bei dem Tarnungsspezialisten und dann begab ich mich so schnell wie mit dem Lift eben möglich in das Kellerbüro.

... ein Glück, dass sie es nicht wussten... „Mmmh...", Mulder wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also versuchte er es gar nicht erst. „Habt ihr die Pässe?", brach ich das Schweigen. „Ja, aber wir sollen noch ein Foto von dir vorbeibringen." Scully machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung Tür. Ich sprang auf. „Ist gut." Die beiden folgten mir. Als wir durch das Gebäude liefen, warfen uns alle anderen Agenten neugierige Blicke zu. Wir beachteten sie nicht weiter und Mulder meinte : „Wenn du so schnell Flöte lernen kannst, Ariana, ist das doch ein Beweis dafür, dass es sehr einfach ist..." ich blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass die beiden an mir vorbeiliefen und sich zu mir umdrehten. „Was?" Mulder sah mich erschrocken an. Mein Gesichtsausdruck , muss, als er meine Gefühle in diesem Moment wieder spiegelte, einfach nur komisch ausgesehen haben. Ich war erstaunt, wütend und irgendwie geschockt gleichzeitig. Als keine Antwort von meiner Seite kam und schon einige Agenten neugierig ihre Ohren spitzten und näher kamen um zuzuhören, fragte er noch mal : „Was ist los? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?" Ich brachte immer noch keinen Ton heraus. Der Kreis der neugierigen Agenten um uns hatte sich inzwischen geschlossen und irgendwie schienen sich in diesem Raum mehr Agenten zu befinden als im ganzen restlichen Gebäude. Langsam sah auch Scully besorgt drein. „Sie haben mich nur Flöte lernen lassen, weil sie denken das es LEICHT ist???" Brachte ich mühsam heraus. Meine Gefühle schwankten immer noch zwischen Wut und Erstauntheit. Mulder sah leicht verwirrt aus. „Nun, ich dachte, es würde deine Tarnung bestärken..." „Und da musste ich unbedingt FLÖTE lernen?" Mulder war inzwischen wirklich verwirrt. „Flöte ist doch das leichteste Instrument überhaupt. Du hast es doch selbst..." Jetzt hatte meine Wut gewonnen. „Mulder, du hast mich nur Flöte lernen lassen, für meine Tarnung??? Und, weil es LEICHT geht??" Er sah nun ganz unsicher aus, doch ich hatte mich inzwischen wieder unter Kontrolle. „Das nächste Mal würde ich gerne vorher erfahren, wieso ich etwas lernen muss." Damit fing ich wieder an zu gehen. Die anderen Agenten wichen mir aus, sahen aber immer noch neugierig zwischen uns dreien hin und her. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis mich noch mal umzudrehen, eine Grimasse zu schneiden und zu sagen : „Ich kann übrigens Gitarre spielen..."

Als wir endlich bei dem Passemacher heraus waren, atmeten wir alle merklich auf. Der Mann hatte es nicht lassen können, immer wieder zu betonen, wie gut meine „Verkleidung" sei, und wie ähnlich ich den beiden doch sehe. Insgeheim glaubte ich, dass er immer noch annahm, ich sei die Tochter der beiden, so wie bei der Begrüßung.

"Oh, sie sind sicher Mr. und Mrs. Snyder." „Ja, wir wollen uns hier mit..." „Der ist in der Pause." Der alte Mann kam und schüttelte den beiden die Hände. „Oh, sie haben aber eine hübsche Tochter.", er hatte mich bemerkt, ich wurde rot und auch Scully errötete. Mulder nahm das ganze gelassen und meinte : „Agent Martins hielt das für die beste Probe, ob Ariana als unsere Tochter durchgeht..."

Nun hieß es den Koffer packen. Ich war aufgeregt, mir das Hotel anzusehen. Aber als ich mit dem packen fertig war, schlug meine Aufregung in Müdigkeit um. So kuschelte ich mich in die Kissen auf der Couch und schlief ein. Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich, da ich schon so früh in das Bett gekommen war, schon um halb sechs auf. Ich sprang unter die Dusche und machte mir anschließend mein Frühstück. So saß ich bei offenem Fenster mit einem warmen Früchtetee und Jogurt mit Marmelade in meinem Sessel und sah aus dem Fenster. Es war ein schöner Anblick. Das grün des Baumes harmonierte mit der gelben Tapete meiner Wohnung. Außerdem wurde das Farbenbild von den Sonnenstrahlen nur noch vervollständigt. Die Vögel sangen einem neuen Tag entgegen. Sie erschienen mir so fröhlich, als wüssten sie nichts von den Gefahren dieser Welt.

Als es an der Tür klingelte sah ich auf. Dann rannte ich öffnen. Vor mir standen Mulder uns Scully. „Guten Morgen!!", rief ich ihnen fröhlich entgegen und ließ sie eintreten. Dann beeilte ich mich, mein Frühstück beiseite zuräumen. Scully indessen hatte sich an das Fenster gestellt und sah hinaus. Mulder bemerkte einmal mehr, dass ich keinen Fernseher hatte. „Wie hältst du das nur aus, so ohne Fernseher?" Ich kam mit gekämmten Haaren und einem Grinsen wieder aus dem Bad. „Ich höre lieber den Vögeln zu. Die erzählen einem viel bessere und genauere Geschichten. Außerdem, werden den ganzen Tag die neuesten Informationen weitergegeben, ohne Abänderungen und, man ist meist erreichbar..." Er sah etwas verwirrt drein, was Scully grinsen ließ, doch er nickte es einfach ab. Ich hingegen ließ es nicht einfach sein und ergänzte mich : „Aber Mulder, es ist okay, wenn du einen Fernseher hast. Du verstehst die Vögel sowieso nicht." Scully sah auf ihre Uhr. „Wir müssen." Bemerkte sie. Auch Mulder nickte, dann schnappte er sich meinen Koffer mit einem : „Na dann, mal los!!"

Als wir in Mexico den Flughafen verließen, um das Mietauto zu holen, war es merklich wärmer geworden. Bevor ich in das Auto einstieg, warf ich noch einen abschätzenden Blick in den Himmel und meinte : „Morgen Abend gibt es Regen." Dann stieg ich in das Auto ein und schnallte mich fest. Scully setzte sich ebenfalls, da ich aber die Tochter war, musste ich hinten sitzen. Der Wagenvermieter, der meine Worte gehört hatte, hielt Mulder in der Autotür auf und fragte : „Ist sie sicher, dass es regnet?" Mulders Gesicht offenbarte ein Grinsen. „Währe sie nicht sicher, hätte sie es nicht gesagt." Damit, saß auch er im Wagen. „Im Wetterbericht heißt es aber, dass es die ganze Woche trocken bleiben soll..." Ich schnallte mich ab und beugte mich aus dem Fenster. „Und denen glauben sie mehr als mir??" Er sah etwas unschlüssig aus, schließlich kannte er mich nicht. Ich beugte mich deshalb nur noch weiter aus dem Fenster hinaus und winkte ich näher.

Scully konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach grinsen. Hatte Rachel nicht schon von dieser speziellen Gabe Arianas erzählt?? Sie hatte es als eine Art Instinktives-Wettervorhersagen betrachtet.

Er kam tatsächlich zu mir und schien sehr interessiert. „Wissen sie, eigentlich dürfte es gar nicht regnen." „Ach ja?" Jetzt sah er verwirrt aus. „Ja. Wir sind hier nämlich momentan in einem Hochdruckgebiet." Er nickte, obgleich er nicht verstanden hatte. „Auf jeden Fall kommt der Wind von dort.", mein Zeigefinger wanderte zielstrebig nach links hinter den Wagen. Der Mann folgte mit dem Blick meinem Finger. „Die Regenwolken bilden sich aber dort." Nun stand ich aus dem Fenster gelehnt im Wagen, den Finger direkt über das Dach in die entgegengesetzte Richtung haltend. Wieder folgte der Mann meinem Finger. „Wo besteht DABEI der Zusammenhang??" „Nun, wenn sie der Wolkenfront mit dem Blick folgen, werden sie bemerken, dass sie genau in die Windschneise, die gerade über dieses Gebiet hier hinweg zieht, hineinwandern wird. Die Wolken werden schnell hierher getrieben werden. Und genau das geschieht irgendwann morgen Abend oder Nacht. So genau kann ich das auch nicht sagen..." Ich ließ mich zurück auf den Sitz plumpsen. Mulder wünschte dem verdatterten Man, der sich mit viel Fachwissen konfrontiert sah, mit einem breiten Grinsen noch einen schönen Tag. Dann fuhren wir schon in Richtung Hotel. Nach einer Weilte meinte Scully : „Gut beobachtet." Ich sagte darauf nur : „Nein, das war alles nur erfunden. Eigentlich verstehe ich davon nichts." Sie schien überrascht. „Es hat sich echt angehört..." „Nun, Scully, damit es echt klingt musste ich Jahrelang üben..."

Scully beobachtete Ariana. Deren Blick schien in die Ferne zu schweifen. „Sonst hätte man mir nie geglaubt." Dieser letzte Satz überraschte Scully. Er schien verbittert, fast als würde sich die Agentin Vorwürfe machen. Sie beschloss Ariana darauf später anzusprechen.

* * *

Wie schon gesagt, die Wörter sind alle in Ungarn auf das Papier geflossen und dann wurden sie nur noch abgetippt. Das mit dem Wetter hatte ich ja schon in Alienjagdt angesprochen. (Ariana hat eine Begabung/Instinkt dafür) Ich fand es gut, dass nochmals aufzufassen. Außerdem hatten wir im Urlaub makelloses Wetter und nur einmal am Abend Regen. 

Wahrscheinlich interessiert euch das gar nicht, doch ich finde es toll zu erzählen, wie alle diese Kapietel entstanden sind. Das meiste hiervon war : Wetter bewundern, verreisen und Wörter fließt mir in die Finger g. Nochmals danke an Flo, für das durchlesen und helfen beim abtippen nicht wieder die geleichen Rechtschreibfehler zu machen.

Was meine Wetterkentnisse angeht. Nicht zu ernst nehmen, das meiste war nur ausgedacht!!

Oh und zu meinen Anmerkungen oben im Text : waren manchmal nur noch gedanken oder passende Sätze, die ich hinzu gesetzt habe... (Ich glaube jetzt hab ich schon wieder eine Geschiochte geschrieben... g)


	3. Chapter 3 Der Mann unter dem Busch

Dieses Kapitel ist ebenfalls in Ungarn entstanden. Mitwirkende : Meine Family, Flo und der Rest der Familie Tichawa.

* * *

Als sie das Hotel erreichten, hopste eine ganz aufgeregte Ariana auf dem Rücksitz hin und her. Kaum hatte Mulder den Motor abgestellt, war sie auch schon aus dem Auto gesprungen und lief auf das Gebäude zu. Als Mulder Scully ihren Koffer übergab meinte diese : „Das haben sie ihr aber gut beigebracht." Er schaute auf. „Ich war noch NIE so aufgeregt und ungeduldig." Scully setzte ein freches Grinsen auf. „Doch, Mulder, wenn es um Aliens geht..." Er machte einen gespielt geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ach, wirklich?? Na gut. Aber jetzt sollten wir einchecken und darauf achten, dass unsere Tarnung nicht auffliegt, Dana." Sie nickte. Mulder schnappte sich noch Arianas Tasche und beide liefen auf das Hotel zu.

Ich wusste, dass die beiden mich für komisch halten mussten. Aber die Begeisterung eines Kindes hatte mich gepackt. Ich musste mir alles genau ansehen und erkunden, mit allen Leuten reden, einfach alles mögliche tun. Am Eingang wartete ich auf die beiden, nachdem ich schon mindestens fünfmal in der Drehtür herumgelaufen war. Ich schnappte mein Gepäck aus Mulders Hand und stürmte ihnen voran in das riesige Hotelgebäude.

Die Empfangsdame lächelte uns entgegen. Ich erreichte als erste die Rezeption. „Hallo! Wer bist du denn?", fragte die junge Frau mich. „Ariana. Und wer sind sie?" „Ich bin Anna Weston." Sie lächelte mich an. Mulder und Scully kamen hinter mir zum Stehen. „Guten Tag.", begrüßte Mulder sie. Ich ging zu Scully. Sie beugte sich zu mir herunter „Na, Ariana, hast du eine neue Freundin gefunden?" Ich grinste. Scully als meine Mutter. Mulder als mein Vater. Anna war anscheinend nicht aufgefallen, dass wir keine Familie waren. Sie ließ Mulder für uns alle unterschreiben. Dabei mussten Scully und ich grinsen, denn er hatte es genau deswegen im Flugzeug bis ihm die Hand weh tat geübt. Als der Portier uns auf unser Zimmer bringen wollte gab Anna mir noch ein Programmheft für Kinder mit Aktivitäten an denen ich teilnehmen konnte. Dann wurden wir auf unsere Zimmer gebracht.

Mulder und Scully nahmen es mit Humor, dass sie sich ein Bett teilen mussten. Ich hatte mein eigenes Himmelbett, indem ich mich überhaupt nicht wohlfühlte. Auch bei Rachel hatte ich die anderen Betten gehasst. Als wir uns zusammen das Programmheft durchsahen, bei welchen Aktionen ich teilnehmen könnte, klingelte Scullys Handy. Sie ging daran. „Ja hallo?..." Mulder und ich warfen uns einen Blick zu und konzentrierten uns wieder auf das Heft, bis Scully mich an das Telefon kommandierte, da Rachel anrief. Ich stand auf und ging an das Fenster. „Ja?" „Darling, bist du's?" „Ja, Rachel. Was gibt es??" Ich sah hinaus auf die makellosen Wiesen, die das Hotel auf der Rückseite umgaben. „Nüsschen hat gekalbt!!" „Was?!" Ich machte einen Freudensprung, den Mulder und Scully erstaunt beobachteten. Mulder zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und Scully sah mich fragend an. Ich sprach am Telefon vorbei, während Rachel mir immer noch aufgeregt in das Ohr schrie. „Meine Kuh hat ein Kalb bekommen!!!" Mulder und Scully sahen mich erstaunt an. „Du hast eine Kuh?" Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, schließlich habe ich sie vor dem Schlachthof gerettet." Ich wendete mich wieder Rachel zu. „Rachel... Rachel... MUM!!" Erst jetzt hielt sie inne. „Was ist denn?" „Geht es den beiden gut?" Ich war wieder an das Fenster getreten und sah auf den geräumigen Park hinunter, während Rachel mir immer erzählte, wie schön das Kalb doch sei und Mulder und Scully wieder grinsend in dem Heft blätterten.

Es war schon niedlich, dass Rachel und Ariana so begeistert auf das Kalb reagierten. Scully sah auf. Ariana hatte sich an das Fenster gestellt und ließ sich von ihrer Mutter erzählen wie das Kalb aussah. Auch Mulder beobachtete Ariana. Plötzlich erschien es ihm, als hätte ihr Gesicht nicht länger einen begeisterten Ausdruck, sondern einen entsetzten. Auch Scully hatte die Gemütsänderung bemerkt.

Ich stand einfach nur da. Nicht länger fähig Rachel zu zuhören. Langsam ließ ich die Hand mit dem Handy von meinem Ohr sinken. Mulder machte einen erstaunten Ausdruck, er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so ernst war. Ich ging auf das Bett zu immer noch versucht das zu verarbeiten, was ich gerade gesehen hatte. Als ich vor den beiden stand übergab ich das Handy wieder an Scully. Dann war ich schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Scully und Mulder warfen sich einen Blick zu. Was war nur mit ihr los? Scully hing sich an das Telefon. „Rachel? " „Was ist? Wo ist Ariana?" Rachel klang erstaunt, als wüsste sie nicht, was mit Ariana sein könnte. Scully setzte sich auf das Bett und erkannte, dass Mulder Ariana gefolgt war. „Rachel, Ariana ist gerade einfach so aus dem Zimmer gerannt. Kannst du dir erklären wieso?" Am anderen Ende blieb es eine Weile ruhig. „Nein, Dana. Ich weiß nicht was sein soll..."

Mulder indessen war Ariana auf den Gang gefolgt. Doch er musste schnell erkennen, dass sie nicht mit dem Aufzug nach unten oder oben gefahren war. So hatte er keine Chance sie einzuholen. Deshalb begab er sich wieder zu Scully, die immer noch mit Rachel telefonierte.

Ich hatte einfach nur noch hinaus gewollt. Glauben, was ich gesehen hatte konnte ich immer noch nicht. Ich musste mich überzeugen, ob ich es wirklich gesehen hatte, oder ob es nur eine Einbildung gewesen war. In meinen Gedanken, nahm ich die Treppe und nicht den Aufzug, denn das hätte zu lange gedauert und ich musste mich schnell überzeugen. Also rannte ich immer die letzten drei Stufen überspringend nach unten. Als ich im Erdgeschoss angekommen war und aus der Tür stürmte standen an der Rezeption einige Leute. Ich beachtete sie nicht weiter und kam vor Anna die gerade mit einem Mädchen redete zum stehen. Sie sah mich erschrocken an und das Mädchen musterte mich feindlich. „Anna, wo geht es hier in den Garten?" fragte ich. Sie sah mich nur weiter hin erschrocken an. „Bist du gerade von eurem Zimmer aus hier her gerannt?" Das Mädchen musterte mich und ihre Eltern sahen mich ebenfalls erstaunt an. „Wenn sie's genau wissen wollen : JA!! Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache!! Wo geht es in diesen verdammten Park da draußen?!" Jetzt sah auch Anna mich feindlich an. Ich schluckte. Hoffentlich war meine Tarnung nicht ruiniert. „Hören sie, ich habe keine Zeit das zu erklären!! Ich muss nur in den Park!!" Nun sah sie mich verständnisvoll an. „Sind deine Eltern so schlimm?" Ich wollte erst nicken, dann wurde mir bewusst, was sie gesagt hatte. „Was? Nein, sind sie nicht!! Ich muss wirklich nur in diesen Park dort!!" Nun wusste sie nicht was sie sagen sollte. Als ich sah, dass sie mir nicht helfen würde, rannte ich auf die nächstbeste Fensterscheibe zu die in den Park führte. Es muss sein Ariana. Auch wenn dein Vorgesetzter dich umbringt, weil du die Tarnung gefährdest und weil du dir nicht sicher bist, dass es wirklich das ist was du denkst!!... Das Glas brach und ich wurde auf den Boden geschleudert. Anna und die Familie sahen geschockt aus. Doch ich machte eine anmutige Rolle über das Glas hinweg.

Mulder und Scully hatten durch das offene Fenster das Glas brechen hören und die Schreie der Rezeptionsdame. Als sie das Fenster erreichten sahen sie Ariana über den Rasen rennen.

Ich hielt inne. Welcher Busch war es gewesen? Ich drehte mich im Kreis. Dann sah ich ihn wieder. Ich rannte auf ihn zu. Dort angekommen ließ ich mich auf die Knie sinken.

Mulder und Scully sahen als Ariana den Busch erreichte das selbe, was die Agentin so erschrocken hatte. Auch sie überlegten nicht lange und kurz später stürmten sie an der aufgeregten Familie vorbei in den Garten. Scully machte noch kurz an der Rezeption halt und hielt Anna ihren (neuen) FBI-Ausweis hin. „Rufen sie sofort die örtliche Polizei!!" Dann war sie auch schon weiter. Anna stand hinter ihrer Rezeption und wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. Erst als der Vater der Familie sie anschrie sie solle doch endlich die Polizei alarmieren griff sie nach dem Telefon.

Ich inzwischen zog an einer Hand als Mulder sich neben mir hinkniete und meine Taille umfasste und mir beim ziehen half. Als Scully bei uns ankam hatten wir die Leiche soweit hervor gezogen, dass man einen Mann erkennen konnte. „Dean." Sagte Mulder nur und Scully und ich wussten , was er meinte. Ich hatte also den Vater der vermissten Familie gefunden. Unter einem Busch in dem Hotel, indem die Familie ihren Urlaub verbracht hatte. Das hieß, es würde viel Arbeit auf uns zukommen.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Danke, Flo, dass du meine Ideen tatkräftig unterstützt hast und wir lange interessante Gespräche über den Fortlauf der Storry hatten. (Es war klasse!!)

Das nächste Kapitel wartet noch darauf abgetippt zu werden, also mach ich mich da gleich drann. Viel Spaß!!


	4. Chapter 4 Schwimmbad

Auch dieser Part der Storry ist in Ungarn entstanden, unter Mitwikung von Flo und unseren Families!

* * *

Die Polizei war keine 10 Minuten später vor Ort. Wir wurden verhört, der Tatbestand, soweit vorhanden, aufgenommen. Als wir endlich unsere Ruhe hatten und auf unserem Zimmer beratschlagten, konnte ich nicht anders, als über den Neuling der Polizisten, der mich verhört hatte, zu grübeln.

„Wie hast du die Leiche entdeckt?" „Indem ich aus dem Fenster sah." Ich wippte auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Der pickelige Polizist, der wohl gerade erst in den Dienst getreten war, kritzelte nervös auf seinem Block herum. „Und was hast du gedacht, als du die Leiche gesehen hast?" Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn mit großen Augen anzustarren. Was dachte der Idiot sich eigentlich bei der Frage? Der Bundesagent in mir meldete sich. „Entschuldigen sie mal, stellen sie immer so blöde Fragen??" Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund. Das vorlaute Gehabe musste ich mir schleunigst wieder abgewöhnen. Sonst war bald Schluss mit der Tarnung. Er sah auf. Ich schluckte. Doch wider meiner Erwartung war er nicht böse. „Bin ich wirklich so schlecht?" fragte er. Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. „Weißt du, das ist heute mein erster Tag überhaupt." Ich nickte verständnisvoll. „Wissen sie, ich glaube, sie sollten öfter N-CIS, CIS oder CIA im Fernsehen anschauen. Da lernt man so was. Oder fragen sie mal meine Mum. Oder, falls sie es kennen, im Fernsehen läuft JAG, da geht es um Anwälte." Ein Glück, dass Mulder immer seine Schlafstörungen mit fernsehen überwand, so erzählte er oft davon und ich konnte momentan davon profitieren. „Danke für den guten Tipp, ich wird's mir merken!!"

„Okay." Unterbrach Mulder meine Gedanken. „Da unsere Tarnung immer dünner wird, schlage ich vor, dass wir das Ganze hier so schnell wie möglich beenden." Ich nickte abwesend. Scully hing am Telefon und versuchte den örtlichen Inspektor abzuwimmeln. „Nein, wir wissen nicht, wie der Mann unter den Busch gelangt ist..." Mulder ließ sich seufzend auf das Bett plumpsen. Ich wollte gerade wieder an das Fenster treten, als Mulder aufsprang und mich zurückriss. „Nein!!" Ich erstarrte. Er zog mich vom Fenster weg. „Was soll das denn?!" Ich befreite mich aus seinem Griff. Scully sah ihn ebenfalls erstaunt an, während sie sich wieder dem Telefon zuwand. „Du gehst in den nächsten Tagen nicht mal mehr in die NÄHE eines Fensters!" „Warum denn?!" „Ich will nur nicht, dass DU die nächste Leiche findest!" Er wusste wahrscheinlich genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht viel bringen würde. „Okay, nicht mehr in die Nähe von Fenstern. Geht klar!" Er ließ sich wieder auf dem Bett nieder und Scully hatte es endlich geschafft, den Inspektor los zu werden. _(Zeit um das beim schreiben hinzubekommen ca. 15 Minuten. Wir haben dabei viel gelacht und getratscht!! Und für die weiteren Kapitel überlegt. g) _

Nach weiteren 15 Minuten _(siehe oben g) _hatten wir endlich 3 Aktivitäten gefunden, bei denen ich nicht zwangsläufig aus einem Fenster sehen musste. Die erste fand am nächsten Tag im Keller des Hotels, den man zu einem Schwimmbad umgebaut hatte, statt.

Am nächsten Morgen, als wir den Speisesaal betraten, wurde ich plötzlich in Richtung Wand gedreht und quer durch den Speisesaal, zu einem Tisch, bugsiert. Mein Platz war schon vorbestimmt. Mulder erbot sich sogar mir mein Wunschfrühstück zu besorgen. Das Mädchen von der Rezeption gestern beobachtete die ganze Aktion mit einem boshaften Grinsen. Als Mulder davon war um das Frühstück zu besorgen, sah ich Scully fragend an. „Was hat er denn?" sie zog eine Grimasse „Angst." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Vor was denn?" „Vor dir." „WAS??" Sie grinste. „Davor, dass du aus dem Fenster siehst..."

Mulder hatte sehr schnell den gewünschten Apfel, die Banane und eine Orange gefunden. Als er sich auf den Rückweg zum Tisch machte, nun auch noch mit einer Schüssel voll Joghurt bewaffnet, fiel seien Blick auf einen Spiegel der an der Wand. Er ging daran vorbei ohne sich darum zu kümmern und dachte noch, dass Scully ebenfalls so ein Frühstück holen würde. Plötzlich stoppte er. Dann machte er einige Schritte rückwärts, bis er direkt neben dem Spiegel stand. Einen Augenblick sah er in seine Augen, dann starrte er an der Wand entlang. Ein Spiegel, zwei Spiegel und noch ein dritter Spiegel bis zu ihrem Tisch. Er raste an den Tisch und übergab Ariana ihr Frühstück. Dann begann er, der Reihe nach, die Spiegel abzuhängen. Alle außer mir und Scully beobachteten ihn interessiert. Als er sich schließlich schnaufend an den Tisch setzte und Scully die Kellnerin kommen sah, konnte sie nicht anders, als von ihrem Brot aufzusehen und so sachlich wie möglich zu fragen : „Und schon alle abgehängt?" Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Kellnerin abdrehte und zu einem anderen Tisch ging.

Nach dem Frühstück machten wir noch einen Spaziergang, bei dem wir einen großen Bogen um den Park machten. Dabei trafen wir die Familie von der Rezeption wieder. Scully und Mulder unterhielten sich recht nett mit den Eltern, während das Mädchen mich die ganze Zeit angiftete. „Und, kannst du auch so gut schwimmen wie ich??" Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ja. Kannst du tauchen?" „Aber natürlich sicher doppelt so gut wie du!!" Sie ist _nicht _gerade eingebildet... „Das werden wir ja heute sehen. Wie heißt du eigentlich?" „Tania, und du?" „Ariana. Okay Tania, hiermit fordere ich dich nachher zu einem Wettauchen heraus." „Ach, du gehst heute also auch mit schwimmen?" „Ja. Bis dann." Damit zog ich Mulder und Scully wieder in Richtung Hotel. „Hey, was soll das?" Protestierte er zuerst, doch dann ging er mit. Wir beendeten den Rundgang mit der Annahme, dass das Hotel draußen vor Leichen sicher war. So konnten wir beim Mittagessen auch einen Tisch nahe am Fenster nehmen und Mulder erlitt keinen Herzanfall, als er sah, dass die Spiegel wieder aufgehängt waren. Diesmal musste ich mir leider mein Essen wieder selbst holen. Nach dem Essen ruhten wir uns noch kurz aus, dann machte ich mich mit meinem Schwimmzeug auf den Weg zum Bad. Dort warteten schon viele Kinder, nur Tania fehlte. Ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum, sondern machte mich schwimmfertig. Ein paar Minuten später kam sie mit ihrer Mutter angerannt. Tania kam auf mich zu und meinte stolz : „Meine Mum ist hier die Betreuerin." Ich schnitt eine Grimasse, die sie zum Glück nicht sah. „Das ist ja toll für dich." Ich gesellte mich zu ein paar anderen Mädchen, die in der Nähe der Tür standen. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis auch die letzten umgezogen waren. Als die Betreuerin sich zu mir durchdrängelte, fragte ich : „Darf ich jetzt endlich die Tür aufmachen?" „Ja." Meinte sie, also öffnete ich die Tür, die von der Umkleide aus in das Schwimmbad führte und schlug sie augenblicklich wieder zu. „as ist denn los?" Alle sahen mich erstaunt an, als ich ihnen den Weg versperrte. „Können sie bitte meine Eltern holen?" Ich sah die Betreuerin bittend an. Sie blickte ebenso erstaunt wie alle anderen, vielleicht auch noch erstaunter. „Warum denn?" „Ach... das wollen sie gar nicht wissen!"

* * *

Diese Idee für das Ende konnte ich nur dank Flos Hilfe ausführen. (Zu dir Flo, sorry wegen den Rechtschreibfehlern, die sicher vorhanden sind!!) Zu allen anderen, ich denke, dass Mulder nie so reagieren würde (Spiergel). Ich muss anmerken, das Tania nicht wichtig werden wird und das sie eigentlich nur eher eine Nervensäge aus dem Kapitel Der Mann unter dem Busch ist. Ich musste eine gewisse rivalität für Ariana schaffen, die Tania aber ebenfalls nur für eine Nervensäge hält. Nun der Erklärung genug. Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!!!

Vielen dank noch an Dry, dass du immer einen Komentar für meine Schreiberischenergüsse parat hast!!

Freue mich über alle anderen commends und critiks! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5 Gedanken

Wieder ein DANKE an Flo, für die Tatkräftige Unterstützung bei diesem Kapitel!!

* * *

Eine Viertelstunde später unterbrach ein Schrei die Stille des Hotels. „Du, DU gehst Nie NIE wieder zum schwimmen!!" Mulder schleifte mich von dem, vor Polizisten nur so wimmelnden Schwimmbad weg. „Auch TEICHE , BÄCHE und SONSTIGE GEWÄSSER sind ab sofort gestrichen!!" „Aua!" ich wollte mich aus seinem festen Schultergriff befreien, doch er drückte nur noch fester zu. „Wenn es nach mit ginge, junge Dame, würdest du den Rest der Ferien auf deinem Zimmer verbringen, und nicht immer den Beruf deiner Mutter ausüben!!" Er stieß mich unsanft in den Aufzug. Als sich die Metalltüren schlossen, ließ er mich los. Ich fuhr zu ihm herum. „Mach das NIE wieder Mulder!" Zischte ich. „Was?" „Mulder, reiß dich zusammen, du weißt was ich meine und das nächste Mal, kann ich mich vielleicht nicht kontrollieren und falle dich als Tiger an!" Er schnaufte : „Ja schon gut..." Er seufzte. „Weißt du, normaler Weise min ich ja auch anders... Aber, meinst du nicht, dass es immer komischer wird wenn DU die ganzen Leichen findest?" „Ich..." die Tür glitt auf. „...glaube ich bin nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen..." wir gingen auf das Zimmer. Mulder schärfte mir nochmals ein, es nicht zu verlassen, bis er und Scully wieder da währen. Damit war er auch schon wieder verschwunden und die Tür fiel hinter ihm in das Schloss. Ich stand da und starrte auf die geschlossene Türe. Dann fing ich an in dem Zimmer umherzulaufen. Nach was sollte ich suchen? Was war das Ziel des Entführers und Mörders? Warum fand ich die Leichen? Fragen über fragen. Ich legte mich auf das Bett. Begrub den Kopf in dem Kissen und schloss die Augen. Was sollte ich tun? Ich lag ganz still. Da fiel mir ein, was Eliot einmal zu mir gesagt hatte als ich nicht wusste, wie ich mit einem Pferd auskommen sollte.

Ich sah wie eine Außenstehende auf mich als Kind zurück. Und auf ihn vor dem Stall auf der Ranch. Nicht du hast ein Problem mit dem Tier. Es hat ganz sicher auch keines mit dir. Es ist nur so, das Tiere spüren. Genauso wie du spürst, dass es Regen gibt, spürt das Pferd, dass du Probleme hast. Du musst deine Probleme öffnen, sie nicht vor dem Tier verschließen. Wenn du sie teilst, dann kannst du sie schneller lösen als allein. Denk darüber nach, dann probier noch mal sie zu reiten. Ich sah wie ich überlegte, dann die Hand an den Hals der Stute legte und sie streichelte. Es war als könnte ich das Kribbeln das damals durch meine Finger lief wieder spüren. Dann sah ich, wie mein kleineres Selbst die Zügel ergriff, aufstieg und wild über die Felder ritt. Ich erinnerte mich, dass ich damals lernte der Stute zu vertrauen und dass mir das geholfen hatte spätere Herausforderungen zu lösen.

Ich lag auf dem Bett in mich gekehrt. Das war es, ich musste mir selbst helfen, das Rätsel zu lösen. Ich stand auf, nahm ein Blatt Papier und ließ alles in den letzten Tagen passierte auf das Blatt zum lesen wandern. Der Mann unter dem Busch. Die Frau im Schwimmbad. Die Tochter noch nicht. Wo war die Verbindung? Wo musste ich suchen? Ich schloss die Augen. Du musst ganz ruhig dabei werden und nur für die anderen da sein. Du darfst nicht auf dein eigenes Gefühl hören. Du musst deine Gefühle verbinden. Deine Angst, Wut, Hoffnung und Trauer müssen eins werden mit denen des Pferdes. Du musst auf euch vertrauen. Wenn das Pferd denkt noch nicht und du jetzt, dann musst du das Mittelmaß nehmen. Verbinde dich mit dem Tier. Ich öffnete die Augen. Diesmal war es nicht ein Pferd, mit dem ich zurechtkomme musste. Nein, es war ein Mensch. Dann musste ich mich eben in diesen Entführer und Mörder hinein versetzen. Wieder wurde ich ganz still. Er hatte eine Familie entführt. Der Vater unter dem Busch. Die Mutter im Schwimmbad. Die Tochter war noch irgendwo. Ich öffnete meine Augen und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Es geht nicht. Was habe ich übersehen?"

„Eliot, ich schaff es einfach nicht." Ich kam Kopfhängend auf ihn zu. „Es ist zu schwer!" Er saß immer noch in dem Stuhl auf der Veranda und sah mich einfach nur an. Ich starrte zurück. „Ariana, es ist immer nur so schwer, wie wir es uns machen." Ich hatte fragend zurück geblickt. „Nun, ist es für dich schwer, zu erkennen, wann es regnet?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum sollte es dann schwer sein jemanden davon zu überzeugen?" „Ich verstehe das nicht." „Sieh mal Ariana. Wenn du etwas finden willst, wie zum Beispiel die Erfahrung, dass dir andere zuhören, dann musst du darum kämpfen. Klar ist es nicht einfach, aber es ist auch nicht schwer. Denn was du wirklich willst, dass kannst du erreichen, wenn du es wirklich willst."

Wiederholt schloss ich die Augen. Gut es war nicht einfach, aber ich wollte dieses Mädchen finden und wenn es ging dann noch lebend. Der Mann unter dem Busch. Die Frau im Schwimmbad. Das Kind nicht. Wieder öffnete ich die Augen und seufzte. Ich hatte konnte nicht mehr denken, also beschloss ich etwas zu trinken, denn das soll ja helfen. Als ich im Bad ein Glas füllte viel mein Blick auf die Badewanne. Es war ein kleiner Schmutzrand zu entdecken. Ich ging näher fuhr mit meinem Finger daran entlang. Der Rand bröckelte in die Wanne. Ich roch daran. Es war Erde. Erde. Ich hatte als letzte gebadet. Gestern. Gestern hatten wir den Mann gefunden. Erde. Ich ging in mein Zimmer. Nahm das Blatt. Der Mann unter dem Busch, die Frau im Schwimmbad und beide ergaben die Tochter, die wir nicht gefunden hatten. Okay Ariana jetzt überleg mal anders. Dachte ich. Der Mann in der Erde. Die Frau im Wasser. Was konnte entstehen aus Erde und Wasser? Na die Pflanzen. Der Mann in der Erde, die Frau im Wasser und die Tochter im Wald. Ich hatte sie gefunden. Mehr oder weniger. Ich trat an das Fenster. Mulder hatte gestern noch verboten hinauszusehen. Der Wald lag vor meinen Augen. Ja, dort war sie. Ich hatte meine Gedanken geordnet. Ich schrieb schnell noch einen Brief für Mulder und Scully und hinter ließ ihn an der Rezeption mit der Bitte ihn an die beiden zu geben. Anna sah mir verwirrt hinter her, als ich über die Wiese auf den Wald zurannte und darin verschwand.

* * *

Der Anfang dieses Kapitels ist ebenfalls in Ungarn entstanden. An einem Abend, als wir mal keinen Film geschaut haben, da wir ihn schon kannten. Ich denke, dass die Idee mit Mulders Art und Weise am Anfang irgendwie damit zutun hatte, dass wir einbisschen Schwung in der Storry haben wollten (Es war auch witzig, immer wieder den Schluss des Vierten und den Anfang des Fünften Kapitels zu lesen oder einfach im Kopf durch zu gehen.) Der Hauptteil der Storry ist aber schon wieder nach der Woche Ungarn (ohne I-net, aber mit Laptop) entstanden. Also wieder hier in meinen 4 Wänden. Ich weiß nicht, als ich den Schluss des Kapitels wiederholt gelesen habe, fand ich ihn einbisschen komisch, dass soll aber nicht stören. Er bleibt so, weil ich sonst die ganze Storry und folgenden Kapitel nochmals umschreiben müsste. Und das ist erstens zu ansträngend und zweitens zu langwierig und drittens muss ich noch lernen!

Viel Spaß bei den folgenden Kapiteln!!


	6. Chapter 6 Rettungsaktionen

Als ich den Wald betrat hielt ich inne. Hier war es mindestens ein Grad kälter, als in der Sonne und außerdem dunkler. Meine Augen mussten sich an die Lichtveränderung gewöhnen und ich zitterte ein bisschen. Ja, jetzt stand ich hier im Wald. Ich wusste, dass Betty hier war. Doch, wo sollte ich suchen? Tja, das hatte ich mir nicht überlegt. Der Wald war Kilometer groß. Es war einfach nicht möglich alleine auszumachen, wo die Kleine war. Gut, ich durfte auf keinen Fall die Orientierung verlieren und ja nicht unüberlegt vorgehen. Der kleinste Fehler und Betty würde nicht überleben und ich würde mir das nie verzeihen. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie ich während ich nachdachte die Augen geschlossen hielt. Ich hatte mir ein inneres Bild der Umgebung gemacht, ganz einfach nur durch das hören. Ein kleines Geräusch hört man mir geschlossenen Augen noch viel, viel lauter als mit offenen. Im Wald scheinen einem die Geräusch sowieso lauter als sie sind. Okay, Ariana, sagte ich zu mir selbst und schloss die Augen. Du musst das mit dem Hineinversetzen noch mal versuchen. Du musst dem Täter vertrauen, dass er genug Zeichen für seinen Weg hinterlassen hat. Ich öffnete sie und sah einen abgeknickten Ast. Ich ging näher und nahm ihn zwischen die Finger. Er war frisch. Der Täter musste ihn also als er die Leiche der Mutter zum Schwimmbad brachte abgebrochen haben. Gut, es war zumindest ein Weg. Ich griff in die Hosentasche und zog ein Stück Schnur heraus. Ein Glück, dass ich immer welche bei mir trug. Ich band sie an einem Baum, von dem aus man das Hotel noch erkennen konnte, fest. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg. In die Richtung in die der Mörder gegangen sein musste, wenn er den Zweig abgebrochen hatte. Dabei wickelte ich immer ein Stück Schnur ab. Hoffentlich würde sie reichen und hoffentlich fand ich bald mehr Spuren von ihm.

Mulder und Scully indessen erreichten ihr Zimmer. Sie hielten vor der Tür. „Mulder, die Polizisten machen langsam Andeutungen, dass wir die Leichen an die Tatorte bringen und sie dann von Ariana finden lassen..." Mulder drehte sich zu Scully um. „Wollen sie uns als Mörder hinstellen." Scully machte einen besorgten Eindruck. „Mulder, finden sie es nicht auch langsam etwas seltsam, dass immer Ariana und nur Ariana diese Leichen bemerkt und findet?" „Ja, Scully, aber das sagt noch lange nichts." „Ich weiß..." die Agentin seufzte. „Scully, als diese Familie entführt wurde, haben wir Ariana geholfen ihre Koffer auszupacken." „Ich weiß... und doch..." „Was Scully?" Mulder sah sie fragend an. „Was wenn jemand nur darauf aus ist, dass Ariana diese Leichen findet, und dann das Gefühl hat mehr zu sehen. Mehr zu leisten?" „Scully, was wollen sie andeuten?" Scully sah Mulder fest in die Augen. „Was, wenn jemand es darauf abgesehen hat, Ariana anzulocken und ihr die Leichen als kleine Happen vorwirft?" Mulder lachte. „Scully, passen sie auf, dass sie nicht so paranoid werden, wie ich." Er schloss das Zimmer auf. „Aber Mulder überlegen sie doch mal..." Mulder öffnete die Tür. „Scully bleiben sie Ruhig. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll das Zimmer nicht verlassen." Scully sah ihn ernst an. „Und sie denken, sie hört auf sie?" Mulder bekam einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck und stürmte in das Zimmer. „Ariana!! ARIANA!!" Er öffnete alle Türen, Schränke. Er sah sogar unter den Betten nach. Doch nirgends eine Spur von ihr. Als er aufsah, sah er Scully in der Tür stehen. Sie hatte diesen Ich hab es ihnen doch gesagt! -Blick. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Was wenn Scully recht behielt und Betty nur im Tausch gegen Ariana freigelassen wurde? Was wenn es jemanden gab, der es auf sie abgesehen hatte? Und er Mulder der Idiot hatte sie allein gelassen. Es klopfte in der Tür. Scully fuhr herum. Anna stand auf dem Flur. „Entschuldigung. Ich soll ihnen das von Ariana geben." Sie hielt Scully einen Brief hin. Diese riss ihn sofort auf. Mulder sprang auf. „Was schreibt sie? Nun lesen sie doch schon!!" „Sie schreibt, es ei alles okay." „Nun lesen sie doch weiter Scully!!" Anna beobachtete die beiden. Waren sie nicht ein Ehepaar? Hießen sie nicht Snyder?? „Ja, ja Mulder. Wenn sie still sind!!" Warum siezten sich die beiden dann? Und warum hießen sie Scully und Mulder. Anna verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Sie sagt sie wisse, wo das Mädchen ist." „Betty??" Mulders Stimme wurde hoch vor erstaunen. „Ja... sie schreibt, dass wir im Wald suchen müssen, und das sie keine Zeit verlieren kann. Sie schreibt, sie müsse Betty retten." Scully sah Mulder angstvoll an. „Mulder, was hat sie vor?" „Ich weiß nicht, Scully. Aber wir müssen sie so gut es geht unterstützen!!" Er wand sich an Anna. „Alarmieren sie die Polizei. Sagen sie dem Inspektor Agent Mulder und Scully bitten darum, dass der Wald systematisch abgesperrt und dann durchsucht wird! Und zwar sofort!!" Anna verschwand. „Kommen sie Scully. Wir müssen einen Partner retten!!"

Ich hielt inne. War das nicht ein Knacken gewesen. Ja ganz in der Nähe. Dann schüttelte ich den Kopf, ich hatte mich verhört. Dieser Waldlauf ging langsam auf meine Nerven. Diesmal knackte es ganz nahe. Das war keine Einbildung gewesen. Es war als würde jemand fliehen. Als ich durch das Gebüsch spähte, sah ich, wie ein Mädchen etwa neun, von einem Mann festgehalten wurde. Das musste Betty sein. Der Mann war wütend, weil sie geflüchtet war. Betty wehrte sich. Ich sah, dass sie blondes Haar hatte. Und sie hatte grüne Augen, dass hatte ich im Bericht gelesen. Gerade als der Mann so wütend war, dass er anfing auf das Mädchen einzuschlagen, sprang ich aus dem Gebüsch. „HEY!! DU!! HIER BIN ICH!!" Ich schwenkte beide Arme in der Luft. Er sah auf. Dann auf das Kind, das er in den Händen hielt. Kurzentschlossen ließ er Betty los und kam auf mich zu. Jetzt erkannte ich meinen Fehler. Betty war sicher, aber was war mit mir. Ich sah, wie Betty sich hiner dem Mann im Gebüsch versteckte. Gut, dachte ich. Ich habe mehr Fähigkeiten, als du denkst. Jag mich doch!! „DENKEN SIE; DASS ICH FREIWILLIG ZU IHNEN KOMME?! DANN IRREN SIE SICH!! SIE MÜSSEN MICH SCHON HOLEN!!" Damit hatte ich auf dam Absatz kehrt gemacht und brach durch das Gebüsch. Die Äste schlugen hinter mir zusammen. Ich sah einfach nur nach vorn, konzentriert auf das laufen. Doch ich konnte hören, wie er mir follgte, der Mörder

* * *

Danke an Flo, dass du mir noch bei der Einteilung der Kapitel geholfen hast, ich habe aber noch einiges angehängt ()   
Die Idee, das Ariana zu Betty wird, hatte ich seit ich den Gestaltwandler der Serie gesehen hab im Hinterkopf gehabt... Nun ist es doch ganz anders als ich gedacht habe. Dieses Kapitel ist so kurz geworden, das ich Angst hatte es ginge fast nicht kürzer.

Bis zu nächsten Kapitel!!


	7. Chapter 7 Gefunden

Es ging also im nächsten Kapitel doch noch kürzer. Werdet ihr ja sehen. Aber die folgenden werden wieder länger.

* * *

Der Inspektor hatte den Wald nur ungern abgesichert. Doch Mulder und Scully waren der Polizei voraus. Sie hatten sich schnell ein Satellitenbild der Umgebung besorgt und darauf war eine Hütte abgebildet gewesen. In Weg führte dorthin. Sie hatten sich also das Auto geschnappt und fuhren fort. Als sie an der Hütte ankamen, war nichts zu entdecken. Es sah so aus, als währe sie seit Jahren nicht mehr benützt worden. Gerade als Mulder und Scully wieder fahren wollten, sah diese, wie sich die Büsche bewegten. „Hallo?" Mulder sah seine Partnerin fragend an. Er hatte nichts gesehen. Scully ging langsam auf die Büsche zu. „Ariana, bist du das?" Nun war sie ganz nah bei den Büschen, da sah sie einen roten Pullover. „Betty. Bist du das? Betty Dean?" sie hielt mit der Hand ein paar Blätter zur Seite um besser sehen zu können, doch Betty hatte Angst. Sie wich zurück. „Betty, ich bin Special Agent Dana Scully und dies ist mein Partner Fox Mulder. Wir sind hier um dich zu retten. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Langsam kam Betty aus ihrem Versteck. „Sie... sie werden mich vor ihm beschützen?" Scully nickte. Mulder brachte eine Decke aus dem Wagen. „Betty hast du ein Mädchen in deinem Alter gesehen? Rote Haare?" Betty schüttelte den Kopf. Mulder fluchte doch Scully probierte es noch einmal. „Betty hast du eine junge Frau gesehen mit braunen Haaren?" Wieder schüttelte Betty den Kopf. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber ich habe mich gesehen." „DICH?" Mulder sah interessiert aus. „Ja, als würde ich in einen Spiegel sehen. Ich machte den Mann auf mich aufmerksam und dann bin ich in den Wald gerannt." „Wohin?" „Irgendwo da hin." Betty zeigte wahllos in eine Richtung. „Aber, sie lassen mich doch jetzt nicht alleine, oder??" „Nein."

Als ich über eine Lichtung rannte musste ich erkennen, dass er nahe hinter mir war. Ich wusste, dass die Hetzjagd dem Ende zuging, aber es würde nicht mein Ende werden. Als er das Ende der Lichtung erreichte packte ihn ein Wolf am Bein. Er schrie. Es tat höllisch weh, besonders, da das Tier wiederholt zubiss um einen guten Halt zu haben. Ich biss und rutschte wieder ab. Der zweite Biss war fester. Ich knurrte dabei. Als ich nicht mehr abrutschte, fing ich an ihn zu ziehen. Über die Lichtung zurück, da wo ich ihn mit Betty gefunden hatte. Nach einiger Zeit, wurde er still, er schrie nicht mehr. Aber ich wusste, er war nicht tot. Er war vor Schmerzen bewusstlos. Aber eben nicht tot. Ich schleifte ihn zurück. Dort angekommen, wo ich Betty das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, ließ ich ihn liegen und wurde wieder ich selbst. „Betty!! BETTY!!" schrie ich. Ich musste das Mädchen finden. Da raschelte es im Gebüsch. Sofort wurde ich zum Wolf. Mulder stolperte auf die Lichtung. Er sah mich. „Ariana?" Ich wurde wieder zur FBI-Agentin. „Du hast mich erschrocken Mulder!" Er bemerkte den Mann am Boden. „Ist er tot?" „Nein, er ist bewusstlos. Habt ihr das Mädchen?" „Sie ist bei Scully. Sie hat Angst allein zu sein..." Ich nickte. „Wir müssen hier wohl noch eine Weile auf die Polizei warten..." Diesmal ließ ich mich auf den Boden fallen.

* * *

So Betty ist gerettet. Na toll! Das hab ich mir auch gedacht. Und ich musste noch einen Schluss nachschieben. Viel Spaß beim lesen!! 


	8. Chapter 8 Der Schein trügt

Nach weiteren Stunden langer Erklärungen, bei denen wir den Punkt ausließen, wie ich ein Kind wurde, durften wir endlich in das Hotel zurück. Ich übergab mein Bett an Betty, musste trotzdem die ganze Nacht über bei ihr liegen bleiben. Am nächsten Tag war ich so unausgeschlafen und unausstehlich wie noch nie. Natürlich half mir Mulders Rat mich noch etwas hinzulegen und zuschlafen nicht sehr viel, denn wenn ich zu wenig schlaf hatte, konnte ich irgendwann nicht mehr schlafen. Und das war etwa um 5 Uhr morgens der Fall. Deshalb stand ich auf und packte meine Tasche. Es war nicht viel da zum packen. Betty hatte meinen Schlafanzug und Betty bekam mein T-Shirt und eine Jeans. Ich hatte mir von Scully ein Sweatshirt und eine Jeans geliehen. Als meine Tasche an der Tür stand wachte auch Mulder, der sich in den letzten Tagen zu einem besseren Schläfer entwickelt hatte als er vorher gewesen war, auf. „Morgen..." meinte er etwas matt. „Morgen." Ich ging in das Bad und holte mir ein Glas Wasser. „Gut geschlafen?" fragte er als ich wieder durch die Tür kam. „Mehr oder weniger..." Ich trank aus, stellte das Glas ab und schnappte mir meine Turnschuhe, die ich zu normalen Straßenschuhen umfunktioniert hatte. „Hör mal Mulder, du kannst ja jetzt auf Betty aufpassen. Ich muss nur ein bisschen an die frische Luft." Ich stand in der Tür des Zimmers. Er starrte mich vom Bett aus überrascht an. „Sie hat Angst. Aber irgendwann muss auch ich mal weg. Ich geh nur eine Runde laufen." Als ich die Türe schließen wollte stöhnte er noch : „Aber bitte diesmal keine Leichen!" Ich grinste und schloss die Tür.

Im Hotel war es noch ganz ruhig. Alle schienen zu schlafen. Niemand saß an der Rezeption. Auch in der Küche war noch niemand am arbeiten. Ich atmete tief ein und genoss die Ruhe nach diesem anstrengenden Tag gestern. Wann waren wir hier angekommen? Vor vier Tagen? Es kam mir vor als währen Wochen vergangen. Ich verließ das Hotel. Dort streckte ich mich nochmals und dann begann ich zu joggen. Als ich die Einfahrt des Hotels verließ bog ich auf die Landstraße ab. Aber nicht in die Richtung zum Flughafen, diesen Weg kannte ich schon. Ich lief an Wiesen vorbei, direkt in den Sonnenaufgang hinein. Währe ich mit der Sonne im Rücken gelaufen hätte ich vielleicht den Wagen bemerkt, der leise hinter mir herfuhr, doch ich war zu sehr in meinen Gedanken, als das ich auf irgendein Geräusch geachtet hätte. Ich lief unbesorgt weiter, nichts ahnend dass ich für eine Person zur Zielscheibe geworden war.

Mulder hatte das komische Gefühl, dass er Ariana nicht hätte gehen lassen sollen. Er ging duschen und zog sich an. Als er die Tür zum Bad wieder öffnete sah ihm eine verschlafen aussehende Scully entgegen. „Guten Morgen." Meinte er grinsend. „Mulder, warum sind sie schon wach?" sie rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Ja, warum hatte er sich nicht wieder hingelegt und geschlafen? Als er zum Fenster ging sah er gerade noch, wie ein Auto vom Parkplatz fuhr. „Scully, wie viel Uhr ist es?" „Gerade mal 6." Sie drückte sich zurück in ihr Kissen. Mulder hingegen fragte sich wer um alles in der Welt um 6 Uhr morgens eine Spazierfahrt in das Nirgendwo machte. „Scully, sie passen auf Betty auf!!" Er schnappte sich seinen Mantel. „Und was machen sie Mulder??" Scully war nun endgültig wach. „Ich versuche unsere Partnerin zu retten." Damit viel die Tür hinter ihm in das Schloss.

* * *

Dieses Kapitel ist auch nicht viel länger, ich weiß. Ich denke nur, dass es mir geholfen hat die Geschichte zu einem richtigen Ende zu führen. Denn der Anfang dieses Parts war es ganz sicher nicht. Das war mir klar, als ich das Ende des vorherigen Kapitels nochmal gelesen hab. Es war einfach noch unvollständig. Nicht mal den Namen des Entführers hat man erfahren außerdem wollte ich die Geschichte mit einem schönen Ende wieder in Washington D.C.

Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen!!


	9. Chapter 9 Ende gut Alles gut

Ich wurde immer langsamer, bis ich schließlich stehen blieb. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendetwas hatten wir übersehen. Der Mann hatte Betty nicht allein entführen können. Das war zu einfach. Ich stemmte die Hände auf die Knie und keuchte. Was war nur los? Gut. Er hatte sie nicht allein entführt. Doch, wenn er sie nicht allein entführt hatte, dann musste er einen Komplizen gehabt haben und den hatten wir übersehen. Ich sah auf. Plötzlich flog ein Vogel direkt an mir vorbei. Ich ließ mich zur Seite in den Wassergraben neben der Straße fallen. Die Bremsen eines Autos quietschten. Was hatte der Vogel geschrieen? Runter von der Straße, da war ich mir sicher. Eine Autotüre wurde zugeschlagen. Ich reagierte blitzschnell und stolperte den Hang hinauf hinter das Auto. Ich hörte wie eine Person mit Stöckelschuhen das Auto auf der anderen Seite umrundete. Als sie neben dem Graben stand rannte ich auf die rettenden Büsche auf der anderen Seite der Straße zu. Ich hörte wie die Person fluchte, sie starrte schließlich auf einen leeren Graben und ein Feld, auf dem sie mich sofort hätte sehen müssen.. Und sah wie sie wieder in das Auto einstig. Ich war sicher, dass war die Komplizin. Sie fuhr davon. Ich atmete einmal tief ein und aus, dann bing ich wieder auf die Straße zurück. Wenn ich glück hatte war ich schnell wieder im Hotel.

Mulder raste aus der Einfahrt. Er musste Ariana finden. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das alles noch nicht vorbei war. Kaum bog er um die Ecke, kam sie ihm auch schon grinsend entgegen. „Na, Mulder machst du auch dein Morgenjogging??" fragte sie frech. „Nein, eigentlich hab ich nach dir gesucht..." Er musterte sie. In ihrem dunkelblonden Haar hatten sich Äste und Blätter verfangen und ihr Gesicht war mit Schlamm verdreckt, doch das alles schien ihre gute Laune nicht trüben zu können. Sie grinste ihn immer noch an. „Was ist?" „Nichts, Mulder, ich habe nur daran gedacht, dass ich jetzt Hunger habe." Sie lief auf das Haus zu. „Hey, warte!!" Mulder holte auf. „Hattest du vielleicht eine Eingebung, oder so was?" Darauf erhielt er keine Antwort, nur ein Grinsen.

Scully saß mit Betty am Frühstückstisch. Betty fielen immer neue Fragen ein. Doch Scully war abwesend. Sie starrte auf die Tür und hoffte bald zwei lebende Partner zu sehen. Oder zumindest erst mal einen, der ihr erklärte, was um alles in der Welt los war. Sie bemerkte, wie jemand sich neben sie stellte. Es war Anna. „Wo sind denn Ariana und ihr Mann heute Mrs. Snyder??" Scully drehte sich um. „Wenn ich das wüsste..." Sie sah wieder zur Tür, durch die Mulder jetzt spazierte als sei nichts gewesen. „Fox was...?" Scully sah ihn fragend an als er an den Tisch trat. „Dana, alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur noch ein bisschen joggen." Die Leute an den Nachbartischen indessen sahen dem Gespräch aufmerksam zu. „Ach Betty, wie schmeckt es dir?" Mulder setzte sich. „Klasse." Das Mädchen himmelte Mulder an. Tania kam vorbei. „Wo ist Ariana?" erkundigte sie sich. Mulder sah sich um. Dann deutete er auf den Eingang. Tania folgte seinem Blick. „Wo? Ich kann sie nicht sehen." Ich kam grinsend auf die Gruppe zu. Dafür sah jemand jetzt sehr unsicher drein. „Morgen allerseits." Der ganze Speisesaal war auf einmal ruhig. Alle starrten mich an. Es war wirklich komisch so verdreckt wie ich war grinsend in diesem schönen, sauberen Saal zu stehen. Die meisten beobachteten mich argwöhnisch. Ich setzte mich und nahm mir eine Semmel aus dem Brotkorb. Ich biss ab. Mit vollem Mund sagte ich : „Na haben sie ihren Freund schon im Krankenhaus besucht ANNA??" Die junge Frau fuhr zusammen. Doch als sie in meine nunmehr kalten Augen sah wusste sie, dass ich sie durchschaut hatte. Wieder biss ich ab. „Hiermit, sind sie festgenommen, wegen Entführung, Mord und versuchtem Mord. Scully, würden sie ihr bitte Handschellen anlegen." Als alle zwischen mir, Scully und Anna hersahen, erkannte diese ihre Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Doch sie kam nicht weit, denn ich sprang auf und stand schon in der Tür, als sie auch erst wenige Schritte getan hatte. „Wenn sie mit mir um die Wette laufen, oder kämpfen wollen, dann sagen sie es! Aber seien sie gewarnt, sie können mich nicht besiegen..." Doch Anna versuchte es trotzdem. Diesmal war ihre Wahl Tania, die neben ihr stand. Die Waffe in ihrer Hand glitzerte silbern. „Lassen sie mich gehen!!" zischte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Lassen sie das Kind gehen!!" forderte ich. „Nein!" schrie sie. „Dann werden sie auch nicht gehen." Meinte ich gefühllos. „Nein!! NEIN!!" schrie sie und schüttelte Tania, die vor Angst schlotterte, durch. Da stand ich hinter ihr und die Waffe fiel zu Boden. Auch Tania hatte ich hinter mich bugsiert. Anna fand sich mit dem Gesicht am Boden und mit Scullys Handschellen an den Händen wieder. Der Polizei Inspektor kam wenige Minuten später um Anna zu verhaften. „Wie hast du gewusst, dass SIE es war?" fragte Scully als ich teilnahmslos zu essen begann. „Nun als ich heute joggen ging, da wurde mir klar, dass er einen Komplizen haben musste, da er die Familie nicht aus dem Hotel kennen konnte. Dann währe ich beinahe überfahren worden, von einer Frau mit strohblonden Haaren. Ich hab alle Fakten auf einen Haufen geworfen und erkannt, dass es Anna sein musste, vor allem da sie mir von Anfang an unsympathisch war."

In Washington gab es schließlich noch eine Gerichtsverhandlung, bei der Anna Weston und Fred Smith zu lebenslänglich verurteilt wurden. Als Mulder, Scully und ich uns am selben Tag nach der Verhandlung im Büro trafen meinte er. „Die nächste Akte wartet..." ich ergänzte. „Bis morgen!" „Was?" Mulder und Scully sahen zu mir. Ich hielt in der Tür inne und schwenkte die Flöte. „Ich hab ne Verabredung!!" Damit war ich auch schon verschwunden. Scully sah fragend über den Schreibtisch zu Mulder. „Wissen sie, was sie damit gemeinte hat?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann fing er an frech zu grinsen. „Aber, wenn wir ihr nicht folgen finden wir es wohl nie heraus, oder??" damit nahm er seinen Mantel und verließ mit Scully das Büro. Ja, die X-Akten konnten bis morgen warten.

* * *

Dieser Schluss passt viel besser und ich bin froh, das ich nicht aufgehört habe zu schreiben, als es eigentlich schon nichts mehr gab. Ich musste einen Komplizen/Komplizin suchen, da ich logischer weise noch einen Täter brauchte. Es musste eine Person sein, die ich nicht sonderlich mochte. Als erstes dachte ich an Tania (Ich hab ja schon von meiner Abneigung erzählt...) aber dann wurde es zu unlogisch und ich entschied mich für Anna. Auch ihre Person war mir ein bisschen im Weg...

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Als nächstes folgt eine Story namens Mörder auf Weltreise (hoffe ich doch sehr...())


End file.
